


Monkeys Are Filthy & Shouldn’t Be Spanked

by SkinwalkerSkiddo



Series: Ozone, Rum, & Raspberries [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Showers, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinwalkerSkiddo/pseuds/SkinwalkerSkiddo
Summary: Eddie gets off for the first time since he's had a weird space alien living inside him. Venom is blown. A. Way.But first, pizza and Netflix.Pretty much just massive amounts of silly fluff and smut.





	Monkeys Are Filthy & Shouldn’t Be Spanked

**Author's Note:**

> I did not expect the first thing I'd write after a two year slump would be alien porn but it just be like that sometimes.

 

It’s late when they get back to the new apartment but at least it’s finally fucking _Friday_. The last few weeks have been ridiculously busy with long days and even longer nights but they have a lot to show for it now. New place, new job, first paycheck from new job, and now they’ve got a long weekend ahead of them and arms—and several subtle but helpful tentacles—full of groceries to hopefully last them at least one or two of the next three days.

 

Venom is rumbling happily in Eddie’s head then aloud in his ear as he forms a head near his shoulder once they are safe from prying eyes behind the locked apartment door. Eddie hums a _hello, darlin’_ , gives his head a gentle stroke, then kicks his shoes off and starts putting their groceries away.

 

**“Pizza, Eddie.”**

 

Eddie groans and puts the milk in the fridge. “Nuh-uh. We just bought enough groceries to feed an army of hungry aliens, V.”

 

**“But Eddie.”**

 

“No!”

 

**“Eddie. We want pizza…please?”**

 

And hell but that really does seem like the best idea ever right now. He’s exhausted after weeks of long, stressful days and Venom’s still getting his strength back after the horrifying night they fought Drake and Riot and ended up in the bay. Back when Eddie thought for at least 48 devastating hours that Venom was _gone_.

 

They saved the planet that night—with no thanks from anyone on it save Anne and Dan—and Eddie’s got a little extra cash right now so yeah, fuck it, they do deserve to splurge a bit.

 

Besides, it’s getting late and he really doesn’t feel like cooking anything they brought home right now.

 

 **“Except tater tots, Eddie. Then we can put those _on_ the pizza.”** Venom beams at him.

 

Eddie laughs. “Okay then smart guy, you preheat the oven, get the tots on the tray, and I’ll order the pizza.”

 

**“Pizza _s_.”**

 

“ _One_ large pizza. I’ll even make it a meat lovers with stuffed crust and everything.”

 

**“Five large pizzas with everything.”**

 

“Two. One with anchovies.”

 

Venom’s huge, toothy smile is brighter than the sun and Eddie feels his heart swell as he pulls up the app for the pizza place on his phone. His symbiote’s delight is even enough to make the thought of the anchovy aftertaste he knows he’ll be dealing with later worth it.

 

Eddie knows he’s spoiling his alien rotten but he can’t help it. Venom _has_ been on his best behavior lately. And Eddie is such a pushover.

 

While Eddie’s going through the menu to place their order he gets an idea and hopes Venom is distracted enough with his task of carefully placing the tater tots on the baking tray _just so_ to ensure optimum crispiness—and sneaking a few still-frozen ones into his mouth when he thinks Eddie isn’t paying attention—to not notice what he's doing.

 

Eddie selects a giant chocolate chip cookie to add to their order.

 

Yeah, he’s a pushover all right.

 

“It’s a busy time of night so they might take a while, V. Want to watch something while we wait?”

 

Venom crunches on the latest pilfered frozen tater tot. He thinks for a moment then grins.

 

**“Santa Clarita Diet!”**

 

Eddie swipes another tater tot out of a sneaky little tendril and tosses it back onto the tray before putting it into the oven and setting the timer. It wasn’t quite hot enough yet but close enough. Venom whines at the loss of his stolen snack.

 

“You like ‘em better when they’re cooked anyway, V.”

 

They curl up together on the couch with Eddie’s laptop and he logs into his Netflix account. Venom curls one thick tendril between the back of Eddie’s head and the arm of the couch like a pillow and rests his head on Eddie’s shoulder. After the show starts and a scene full of enough outrageous guts and gore to get a delighted giggle out Venom plays out, a tendril creeps down to the hand Eddie has resting by his hip and coils through his fingers. Eddie smiles and squeezes the big, clawed hand that forms in his and Venom leans closer to rest his head against Eddie’s while they watch the show.

 

Pure domestic bliss.

 

They get through most an episode before the oven timer dings. Venom pauses the show and they retrieve the tater tots from the oven and then immediately do a little dancing and swearing when Venom _grabs_ at the hot pan and the tots on it. He hisses in pain just as Eddie pulls it from the oven.

 

“You do this every time! The pan is _hot_ when it comes out of there, dumbass!”

 

 **“So hungry, Eddieee,”** he whines pitifully and looms over the tray with a longing gaze but then there’s a knock at the door.

 

In the two seconds Eddie is distracted by grabbing his wallet off the table Venom manages to grab a tentacle-full of sizzling hot tater tots, hiss again at the burning pain but toss them into his mouth _anyway_ , and disappear back into Eddie’s skin with a lingering maniacal laugh before Eddie can even think about stopping him.

 

“You are _ridiculous_.”

 

He pays the pizza guy, shuts and locks the door, then heads for the table while juggling the pizza (and secret cookie) boxes and a sudden arm full of writhing symbiote coils as Venom reappears and immediately shoves his little head into the box on top of the stack.

 

 **“Helping, Eddie,”** he snickers and pulls a slice of pizza out of the box with his teeth. His mouth grows bigger for a moment and he swallows the whole thing down in one gulp before Eddie’s even reached the table.

 

“Helping my ass, you little shit. That was a slice from _my_ pizza you know.”

 

 **“ _Our_ pizzas, Eddie,”** he coos and flips open the box on top of the stack once Eddie sets them down.

 

Eddie gets a couple of slices of _his_ pizza on a plate while Venom is rolling tater tots into slices of _his_ pizza and scarfing them down as soon as he puts them together. The giant cookie has yet to be noticed and Eddie grins to himself as he watches the spectacle that is Venom inhaling ridiculous amounts of food.

 

The giant cookie doesn’t stay a secret for long though and the sight of it is met with a booming rumble of excitement.

 

 **“Eddie!”** Venom loops a coil around his chest and shoulders in a tight squeeze and Eddie laughs and gives him a quick peck on top of his head. He can’t help but smile.

 

“Yeah, thought you might like that, darling.”

 

Venom even breaks off the first slice and offers it to Eddie with a happy purr.

 

They spend the rest of the evening digesting on the couch with Eddie’s laptop resting on his full belly. It’s well after midnight when he finally decides to call it a night.

 

“C’mon, V. Shower then bedtime.”

 

Venom rubs against his chest like a big lazy cat. He sinks most of the way back into Eddie except for his head. He props his chin against Eddie’s sternum and blinks up at him with his best attempt at sad puppy eyes while sneaking tendrils down to hold them tight to the couch.

 

 **“One more episode, Eddie? We want to see what they do with the eyeball and the toe!”**

 

Eddie chuckles and pets his head. “We can stay in and watch it all day tomorrow if you want. I promise.”

 

 **“…spib,”** the little pile of goo on his chest grumbles.

 

Venom releases his hold on the couch enough that Eddie can get up. He wraps an arm around the blob of black sprawled across his chest, closes his laptop, and turns off the lights on his way back into the bathroom. Eddie stumbles out of his clothes and climbs into the shower.

 

The hot water spilling down from the shower head feels incredible and Venom seems to agree. He loves water, the warmer the better. Eddie lathers up a washcloth and starts scrubbing the day away while Venom keeps adjusting the temperature to his liking. Eddie feels a little like a lobster by the time Venom’s got it hot enough to suite him but he can’t deny how good the heat feels on his tired shoulders and back.

 

In short time Eddie is all loose-limbed and sleepy. He runs soapy fingers across the slick texture of a few tendrils coiled around his arms and Venom shivers happily.

 

“Feels good, yeah?”

 

**“Mmhmm, Eddie.”**

 

Venom returns the favor. Black tentacles spread farther down Eddie’s arms and across his chest. They trace the tattoos inked there, mimicking some of the shapes and lines as they rub over warm, wet skin. A few brush absently over Eddie’s nipples and he shivers. Venom makes a questioning sound in Eddie's mind and Eddie murmurs encouragingly.

 

“S’nice.”

 

A tendril eases the soapy wash cloth from Eddie’s fingers and reaches back to rub it in long, sweeping strokes across his shoulders then up and down his back. Eddie groans and braces himself with a hand against the tile wall.

 

Eddie’s nearly asleep on his feet and it’s the heat and closeness that finally does him in. He’s reaching for his half-hard cock and giving it several slow, indulgent strokes before he realizes what he’s doing.

 

Venom’s gone still and quiet around him and Eddie freezes, suddenly wide awake.

 

He hasn’t touched himself like this since Venom bonded with him.

 

Eddie’s heartbeat is rushing loud and fast in his ears. A flush is creeping from his cheeks down his neck and chest by the time he manages to speak.

 

“S’okay, V," a pause, then, "Do you trust me?”

 

He can practically _feel_ Venom roll his eyes.

 

**“We know what masturbation is, Eddie.”**

 

Eddie winces. “Well yeah, guess you would. Always rooting around in my head and all that.”

 

**“It is a perfectly natural activity for your species to partake in. We _do_ know what you mean when you say ‘tickle the pickle,’ you know.”**

 

“Okay yeah, I guess we get can get pretty creative when describing it…”

 

**“We have also heard it called 'jerking off,' 'beating your meat,' 'cleaning the pipes'—“**

 

Eddie makes a surprised, strangled sort of noise. “Please stop.”

 

**“…'exorcising demons,' 'polishing the sword,' 'spanking the monkey'—“**

 

“Venom! No!”

 

 **“Eddie,”** he says with grave seriousness, **“monkeys are _filthy_ and we are _never_ going to let one—“**

 

“Oh my God V, _please stop._ No monkeys involved! We just like to make up stupid names for it because we’re dumb and weird about stuff like sex.”

 

**“Your species is dumb and weird about a lot of things.”**

 

“Yeah, can’t argue with that.”

 

**“You all have a lot of confusing feelings about sexual activities. We do not really see the appeal.”**

 

Eddie sighs. “We do it because it feels good, V. When we do it with someone else it’s fun and makes us feel closer to them. We do it by ourselves because it’s a good way to relax and unwind. Feels pretty fucking amazing too by the way. That’s the _appeal_ , darling.”

 

Venom is quiet for a minute. Several small tendrils rub thoughtfully at Eddie’s shoulders and neck and up through his wet hair before he finally speaks again in a soft voice.

 

**“Will you show us?”**

 

A pang of emotion tightens Eddie’s chest. Venom sounds so small and so curious and Eddie finds that deep down under any hangups or hesitation that he really wants nothing more than to share this with him.

 

He nods his head and steps back under the cooling shower spray to rinse off any remaining soap suds.

 

“Yeah, V. I’ll show you.”

 

Venom turns off the water and Eddie steps out of the shower. A long tentacle reaches out to grab a towel off the rack and hands it to him. Eddie thanks him and carefully pats Venom’s little head dry first. Venom is quiet but flashes a big, toothy smile up at him.

 

Venom doesn’t really seem nervous but Eddie feels a crackle of something jittery under his skin. Anticipation maybe.

 

He pads barefoot and naked into the bedroom and settles down in their bed. He takes a few calming breaths then slowly drags the very tips of his fingers along his hips and belly.

 

His skin is still damp and warm from the shower but the touch has goosebumps forming and his nipples tighten into hard nubs. He reaches up to pinch one and hums in pleasure.

 

 **“These are erogenous zones, correct?”** Venom asks softly and reaches out to brush a tendril inquisitively against the nipple Eddie has yet to touch.

 

Eddie shudders at the unexpected but very welcome contact. “Yeah. Some peoples’ aren’t but mine really are.”

 

His symbiote hums thoughtfully and flicks the tip of the tendril over the bud of flesh. Eddie groans.

 

“Oh. Wow. This is gonna be fun.”

 

His cock is taking interest now and he reaches down to lightly drag his fingers over it in just a whisper of a touch. He tugs gently at the foreskin before teasing his fingers down to his balls.

 

Venom is suspiciously quiet. And then—

 

 **“...you are a grower and not a shower, right Eddie?”**

 

Eddie barks out a laugh and slaps at the nearest tentacle. “You are such a shithead, you know it?”

 

The slapped tentacle digs at Eddie’s ribs then coils around his bicep when Eddie yelps at the ticklish sensation.

 

**“But you are above average when fully erect.”**

 

Eddie snorts. “And just how would you know that?”

 

Flashes of memories light up behind Eddie’s eyes. Encounters with past partners and their appreciative responses to his body. Distant echos of cries and moans and filthy words send a jolt of lust through his system.

 

Eddie feels like he should be embarrassed thinking about them while technically in bed with a new partner—especially when said partner can read his mind—but it _was_ said new partner who literally made him think of them. Which is pretty fucking hot when he thinks about it actually.

 

**“We have also read a lot of articles about human anatomy on the internet when you were sleeping.”**

 

Eddie rolls his eyes. “Yeah, well, thanks for the boost of confidence there, babe.”

 

Venom hums happily and nuzzles his head against Eddie’s jaw. **“ _My_ Eddie is perfect.”**

 

There’s a hard emphasis on the 'my' and Eddie finds that he is definitely turned on by that possessive tone. His heart does a fluttery little somersault and he presses a kiss against Venom’s head before returning his attention to the task at hand. So to speak.

 

Eddie finally stops teasing himself and wraps his hand around his cock. It’s hard and hot in his grip and he bites his lip at the contact. _Fuck_ he’s already leaking all over the place.

 

He slowly starts to build up a rhythm, pumping his fist and rocking his hips up towards his own grip. A hot flush spreads over his body. God this feels good after going so long without.

 

The fluttery little sensation he felt in his chest moments again comes back again, this time amplified and spreading out all over his body. He worries for a moment that something is wrong before he realizes that it’s Venom.

 

“You okay, darling?” he asks a little breathlessly.

 

Venom is silent beside him but after a moment he shudders against Eddie’s skin and nods his head.

 

**“Yes, just surprised. This feels…interesting.”**

 

Eddie laughs and squeezes the base of his cock then twists his wrist on the next upstroke. Venom trembles against him and _in_ him.

 

“Oh hell. It’s only gonna get better, baby.”

 

Eddie arches his back and lets go of his dick long enough to drag his tongue wetly across his palm. He gets a taste of his own precome and a sinful little thrill runs through him as he reaches back down.

 

His rhythm is indulgent and almost lazy at first but it builds fast. Feels too fucking good not to.

 

Venom is quiet but humming on and under Eddie's skin. He forms tendrils that start to stroke Eddie's skin, wanting to help, wanting to add to his—to  _their—_ pleasure but then a wave of sensation makes him lose his concentration and he just coils uselessly against his host. 

 

Eddie pets reassuringly at him with his free hand and continues to fuck up in to his tight fist, tossing his head back against the pillow with a loud groan. He’s already so close to tipping over the edge and fuck it’s gonna be spectacular.

 

“Not gonna last long, V,” he gasps.

 

 ** _“Eddie?”_** his symbiote sounds shocked and confused by the intensity of the sensations roaring through their shared connection. He knows they are approaching the edge of something monumental and it’s like nothing he’s ever experienced before.

 

Eddie croons soothingly and reaches up to hold on to one of Venom’s trembling tentacles with his free hand.

 

“’S’okay, baby. I got you. Gonna make us feel _so fucking good._ Let me show you.”

 

Venom wraps the tentacle around and around Eddie’s wrist, tangling with the beads and bracelets there and holding on tight.

 

**“Trust you, Eddie.”**

 

Another tendril slowly eases down, down, down and Eddie feels Venom carefully thread it around the fingers of the hand working on his cock. The tendril brushes tentatively at the slick head of his dick and Eddie cries out.

 

**_“Love you, Eddie._ ”**

 

_Oh._

 

That does it.

 

Eddie comes hard.

 

_Really fucking hard._

 

He howls and digs his heels into the mattress as he bares his teeth against the brutally intense tidal wave of sensations. Explosions of light and color are going off behind his eyes and Venom is _right there_ and Eddie can feel him feeling it all too. Surprise and shock and _**oh, oh, oh this is good Eddie this is right**_ and ** _Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, love you Eddie love you so much_.**

 

It’s so fucking good it hurts and it doesn’t feel like it’s ever going to end and Eddie’s muscles are trembling violently and _he can’t fucking breathe_. He doesn’t know when he’s ever come so long and so hard and certainly never from just his own hand and it’s beautiful and vicious and utterly _perfect_.

 

When Eddie finally starts to come back to earth his first thought is to reach for his symbiote.

 

Venom is sprawled across Eddie’s heaving chest and belly and oozing down to pool on to the sheets around him. Poor thing is the _drippiest_ Eddie’s ever seen him. He reaches a shaky hand out to stroke along a more solid tendril that’s trembling against his chest.

 

“You okay, baby?”

 

He feels Venom in his head, all liquid and soft, overwhelmed by new sensations but completely and utterly in love.

 

Eddie can feel him coiling lovingly around and around his insides. Venom is savoring the release of dopamine and oxytocin and all those other lovely feel-good endorphins that are released during an orgasm. His enjoyment of them is apparently amplifying their effect too so Eddie experiences them again and again and _again_. He shivers and presses a sloppy kiss against the closest tentacle. He feels loved and cherished and complete and just _so fucking good._

 

 **“Why didn’t we do this sooner, Eddie?”** Venom hums. He’s starting to grow more solid again and sending out several tendrils to stroke and soothe Eddie’s sweaty skin.

 

Eddie laughs and squeezes a tendril that’s wrapping around his fingers. “‘Cause we’ve been busy and I’m a dumbass, V.”

 

**“You _are_ a dumbass but you are _my_ dumbass. Love you, Eddie.”**

 

“Love you too, sweetheart.”

 

As he starts coming back to his senses he realizes he’s got come streaked all the way up to his neck. Hell there’s come on Venom’s shivery tendrils and they are smearing it all over the place. He groans but before he can even reach for his discarded shirt to clean them up Venom’s head unfurls from his ribs and that ridiculously long tongue is lapping up the come and sweat on their skin. His kaleidoscopic eyes narrow in pleasure and he purrs.

 

**“We taste _so_ good, Eddie.”**

 

Eddie’s dick jerks valiantly and he definitely doesn’t manage to choke back a pitiful whimper.

 

Venom cleans them up and rumbles in pure gluttonous satisfaction, louder than Eddie’s ever heard him, even louder than the first time Eddie made him triple chocolate brownies. His face comes close to Eddie’s when he’s finished and he licks at the scruff along Eddie’s cheek.

 

**“When can we do that again?”**

 

Eddie laughs weakly. He reaches out to curl his fingers around Venom’s jaw and leans forward to press a kiss there.

 

“Give me a minute, sweetheart. Need to catch my breath first.”

 

But sleep is calling. It’s gone from late to early now and his first orgasm in far too long plus the additional, overwhelming feedback loop from Venom has him feeling soft and sleepy and just utterly fucking content right down to his bones.

 

He reaches for Venom and pulls him close. His symbiote rumbles and bumps his forehead against Eddie’s then tucks himself under Eddie’s chin to settle in for the night. Silky smooth tendrils and big muscular arms and careful clawed fingers wrap Eddie up tight and Venom’s gentle rumbling soothes Eddie into warm, peaceful sleep within minutes.

 

Venom lets him rest. He’s still riding the high of so many delicious brain chemicals and this new shared connection with his human but soon he’ll have to get to work. 

 

One small tendril stretches down over the edge of the bed, navigates its way through the piles of unpacked boxes and dirty laundry on the floor of Eddie’s bedroom, then out in to the living room to grab Eddie’s phone off of the coffee table. Venom is very careful with it as he brings it back to the bedroom because he knows it would make Eddie upset if he broke it ( _again_ ).

 

He silences the phone and adjusts the brightness so it won’t disturb his perfect Eddie’s sleep. Then he opens up the app for the internet search engine and starts typing. 

 

He’s got _research_ to do.

 

———

 

Eddie wakes up.

 

Bright dawn light is threatening to slip in through the small bedroom window. Dust motes float lazily through the few bright beams that do manage to peek in around the curtains. 

 

But that’s not what has woken Eddie so suddenly.

 

Venom is looming over him in his full body form with slick, shining teeth only inches from Eddie’s face. Venom is a huge, heavy, _hot_ weight holding him down on the bed and he is practically vibrating with excitement as his tongue slips out to drag lightly across Eddie’s neck and up behind his ear. Venom purrs.

 

**“We have been patient while you slept, Eddie. Now we are _hungry_.”**

 

 

END

 

...

 

...for now?

**Author's Note:**

> skinwalkerskiddo on tumblr <3


End file.
